wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Burglar
In most Old World nations, it is the eldest son of a noble family who receives the inheritance. Younger sons follow a military career so as to experience the thrilling and bloody, pursuit of war or are encouraged to follow holy orders. However, some instaead seek a celebrated status more suited to their class. Hence they undertake the task of becoming skilled in the art of burglary, while developing the flair and style which will give them the notoriety they crave. They take on colorful monikers ("the Panther, " etc.) and leave a calling card (perhaps a white monogrammed glove) at the scene of their crime. Besides the nobility, more talented charlatans may become Cats. Most develop a facade of noble birth, as well as the style and flair required of Cats. Besides the thrill of the burglary, Cats need the money. Fencing stolen merchandise funds their extravagant lifestyles. After all, living as nobility requires lots of money. The Cat socializes to steal and steals so he may socialize. They are the ultimate gentlemen thieves. When it comes to break-ins and thievery, no one matches the Cat Burglar for sheer ability. Although loners and very independent, it is the rare challenge that will entice a "Cat" to leave his normal haunts in the high and upper middle class districts. Since successful conclusion of their work furthers their reputation, these jobs must be against high-profile targets with an exceptional degree of difficulty. They attend the lavish parties and social events frequented by the nobility, both to enjoy themselves and hunt for new targets. A number of Cats adopt foreign accents and titles, such as Count or Viscount of someplace faraway and exotic. This fabricated story intrigues potential victims, especially those of the opposite sex. If necessary, Cats may develop a relationship with their victim before the heist. A Cat's identity is a closely kept secret. It has been known for some organisations to use spies to track Cats back to their lairs, enabling them to compromise the Cat, making them more agreeable to accepting commissions. However, finding and tracking them is no easy task. Many are the occasions where a Cat was spotted and lost after a long and merry chase (as they sensed they were being followed). A successful Cat will always know when to move on, wherever they have robbed just about everybody or at high risk of capture. It has been known for too many Cats to turn up in a city. This situation will usually end up in an unseen, though not unfelt, "war" until the number is reduced to that which the city can support. Skills *Bribery *Charm *Concealment: Urban *Dance *Etiquette *Evaluate *Gamble *Heraldry *Numismatics *Palm Object *Pick Lock *Pick Pocket *Read/Write *Ride *Scale Sheer Surface *Seduction *Sense Magical Alarm *Silent Move: Urban *Specialist Weapon: Fencing Sword *Spot Trap *Wit Trappings *Black-Hooded Tunic *Expensive Clothes *Grappling Hook *Hand Weapon *Lockpicking Tools *Ordinary Clothes *Rope - 10 yards *Townhouse *6D6 Gold Crowns Career Entries *Burglar *Duellist *Charlatan *Noble Career Exits *Assassin *Highwayman *Spy Category:Rules Category:Careers Category:Unofficial